


Betrayal of Light

by ArcticBlizzard17



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Deviating From Plot, F/M, Stormblood Spoilers, Warrior of Light not so Light
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-22
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2020-05-16 11:38:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19317424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArcticBlizzard17/pseuds/ArcticBlizzard17
Summary: The war for Ala Mhigo is over. Freedom is their reward, but at the cost of the Warrior of Light’s.Tags may change as story progresses.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, so real quick I wanted to thank triskellionquinn for kinda helping to inspire this story. I don’t think they’ll read this but the whole WoL being taken by Garlemald theme I got from them ^^
> 
> Keep doing all the good work Ladies and Gentlemen 👍

The darkness wraps and caresses Maliyah like a warm blanket. Keeping her from continuously floating endlessly in the dark abyss. Voices of her past whisper and call out to her; enticing her to go further into the abyss. She ignores the voices, content to just listen to their calls and drift. How had she gotten here? She must be unconscious, for she had never managed to dip down like this otherwise. Was she asleep?

A haze clouds her mind and she fights to recall the last thing that happened. It slammed into her all at once as the darkness tightens around her; nearly choking the life out of her. The fight. The fire. The _Defeat_.

Rage burns inside of her as she tears at the darkness holding her captive. So close, they had been so _close_! Had she not been interrupted, had she not interfered, then Zenos would be dead! He would be dead and Ala Mhigo would be free. _She_ destroyed any chance of her people’s freedom and made the sacrifices of her comrades mean nothing!

Slowly Maliyah rises up from the darkness, rage fueling her awakening. A high pitched ringing from her ears causes them to flick in annoyance. Voices slowly are pieced together, the jumbled words unfamiliar to her ears. None of the voices she could recognize, and so in a spur of adrenaline she forces herself up into a sitting position. Pain stabs her like blades as her wounds reopen from the sudden movements. Something was over her eyes -a blindfold- but her ear flicks as someone shuffles to her right. Blindly she swings out with her fist and makes contact with something; a satisfying crack resounding as the person grunts and backs off.

A cascade of hands descend upon her in an instant to pin her down to the bed. Snarling as she fights against the hands she bites and kicks at a few people. A startled cry escapes her when she feels a needle jab itself in her forearm. The immediate area around the injection sight growing numb. Her thrashing does not help as the numbness spreads through her body; leaving her limp on whatever cold surface she was on. The hands retract once she’s been still long enough, and a familiar voice chuckles.

“How resilient.” The Lavender haired scientist -Aulus something or another- chuckles, Maliyah wishing she could deck him for still somehow being alive after the beating she gave him. “Though that should be expected, given you are the Warrior of Light.”

Questions burned in Maliyah’s mind but they were easily pushed aside by the burning anger and hatred caught in a fiery ball in her chest. Struggling she attempts to move but her efforts only came to a few twitches of her fingers. Another chuckle rumbles from Aulus and she felt fingers stroke her cheek.

“As enthusiastic as I am to see you up and moving, we have yet to reach our destination.” Aulus’ fingers move away, and Maliyah makes a small noise as another needle is put into her numb skin. “So sleep, and be at ease…. We’ll reach your new _home_ soon enough.”

Maliyah’s breathing kicks up as her heart beats lethargically, her mind racing as her body tenses up minutely. Home? Where we they taking her? To a Castrum in Eorzea? Oh gods, they weren’t taking her back to _Garlemald_ were they?

She could fight through a Castrum; she had done so with only a bit of help on numerous other occasions. If they were taking her to Garlemald though, then she would need to… too…

Her thoughts drift as whatever they injected her with starts to take effect. Maliyah grips to consciousness as a lifeline but the tug of sleep was too great. It drags her down and caresses her in its mind numbing embrace.

Vaguely she fades in and out. Catching voices here and there with noises. The metal of a door sliding open. Footsteps clanking on metal. The clacking of wheels. Whirring of machinery. She could place what the sounds were, but not what or whose they were; it was as if she was suddenly aware in one moment and then suddenly aware of a moment not soon after with a different noise and no context.

That was fine though, the noises were soothing to her. The sounds bringing to mind the preparations for retaking Ala Mhigo. How everyone was running to and fro to prepare; maybe that's what all the noise was. Them preparing for the assault. She would have to get ready once she woke up.

A slow but steady stream of electronic beeps reach her ears, bringing her back from a good dream. Lying on her stomach she presses her face into the soft pillow; not wanting to wake up just yet. As the haze of sleep slowly dissipates -the incessant and annoying beeping not helping- her mind slaps her with the information her unconscious brain forgot.

The beeps spike as she tenses, her whole body aching; her back in particular. Slowly forcing her muscles to relax she perks an ear up. There was a low hum in the background under the steady beeping; the beeps in time with her own heartbeat. Other than those noises she didn't hear anything else. Slowly she cracks an eye open, shifting her head so that she can look and see the area to her left.

It was a fairly large room. The walls a sheet metal gray with pipes running up the walls in the far corner. Some of the pipes leading to a small room off to the side while the others ran towards the long row of cabinets and counter. Jars and other containers filled with -what she assumes is medicine- that she hasn't seen before. The only other real furniture besides the metal bed frame was a chair beside the bed. The door leading out was closed so she couldn’t see if there were guards at her door, and the only light came from the artificial light from above.

Taking deep breaths to steady herself she attempts to push herself up onto her knees. A burning ache fires up her back when she moves but she deals with it as she manages to get onto her hands and knees. Glancing at herself she was wearing a loose white shirt and pants. Gnashing her teeth at the thought of a stranger touching her she uses that anger to slowly move herself off of the bed. Grabbing the -now rapidly- beeping machine to help support her she slowly makes for the door.

The handle of the door starts to move and the machine gives a few startled beeps before Maliyah lets it go to drop to the floor. Grunting lightly as she tumbles and hits the marble floor hard she forced herself to roll under the bed. The door opens just moments before she could completely hide and she mentally curses.

Turning to look and see who it was who entered, she was surprised to see a regular Medicus come in; not that lavender haired bastard. The medicus was surprised to see her under the bed as well; the two guards behind them wearing the normal garlean soldier’s garb. Normally one against three would not be a problem; but she could hardly stand, let alone defend herself.

The Medicus turns to the guards and murmurs low, Maliyah’s ears flicking as she manages to pick up what he says. “Go alert Ser Asina, let him know the Warrior of Light is-”

Hissing at him as her hackles rise, Maliyah grabs a pillow and tosses it at him. Even as weakened as she was she was able to at least hit the man. The impact does little to him except draw his attention to Maliyah. The guards move the Medicus out and to the side as they come in, brandishing their swords as they approach.

“Don’t kill her!” The medicus rushes and grabs one of the soldiers by the arm and yanks him back. “Sheathe your swords you idiots!”

The soldier the medicus didn't stop continues forward, crouching down with his sword behind him. He extends a hand towards Maliyah, who hisses as he states, “Come on now. Don't make this any-”

 

Reaching out Maliyah grabs his arm and yanks. The soldier falls forward and gets an elbow to the face. There was a satisfying crack as the soldier groans and moves to hold his nose. Lunging forward she bashes the inside of his wrist with a hand as her other yanks the sword out of his grip.

Using the forward momentum she forces herself onto her hands and knees. The other soldier rushes towards Maliyah; sword point ready to lunge at her. She turns on the marble and extends her left leg out between the Soldier’s legs. The soldier trips from the obstruction stumbles to a knee. Scuttling forward on her hands and knees after that she avoids a swiping hand from the medicus and manages to get out.

Her body aches but she doesn’t stop. The sword was clenched tightly in her right hand, the blade facing out so she wouldn't cut herself on it. The hallway she was crawling down was decorated with tapestries and banners of the garlean emblem. Pipes and such twining up the walls and ceiling just like in the castrums; but the pipes were more sparse, or at least better hidden.

The jangling of armor draws her attention to a corridor to her right, moving to hide behind a set of pipes -having to squeeze herself to get in- as the group of guards rush past. Once their footsteps were a suitable distance away she crawls out, forcing herself to stand on her feet and lean heavily against the wall. Pushing forward she turns down the opposite corridor the men had come down.

There had to be something here to tell her where this facility was. It obviously wasn't a castrum; it was too personally decorated for that. But due to the pipes and soldiers it was obvious that there was at least a platoon of Garleans stationed here.

Light filters in from a wide and long window that reaches from floor to ceiling. Heart pounding she surges forth. Her heart stops as her body seizes up; blood running cold as a Coerthan winter night.

If she had to guess, she would assume that it was sometime within the afternoon. The gray, almost purplish blue hue of the cloud filled sky makes that difficult to know for sure. No sun or sky truly in sight as the clouds swallow it all up. The window looks out to the top of a black hexagon plated dome around 20-30 fulms down. High walls of the building she was in covers up the view of whatever scenery there might have been, but she didn’t need to see to know where she was now…

A jolt tingles her spine before pain spasms across her entire back. Howling in pain she falls to her hands and knees, her back arching in a desperate attempt to alleviate the pain. As soon as it starts it stops, leaving Maliyah gasping on the cold metal floor. Light footsteps approach and she tenses as her ears flick. Once the footsteps are close enough she swings at the person wildly with the sword.

A blast of energy knocks the sword out of her grip before it could touch the person; the energy also knocking her down to her left side, her back pressed against the cold glass. Gazing up she sees Aulus there, smugly grinning down to her as he puts something back in the pocket of his lab coat.

“It’s good to see you recovering so well.” Aulus closes the distance and kneels down beside Maliyah, still looking as if he was highly entertained by all this. “Even as encumbered as you are you were able to make it this far; Lord Zenos will be pleased to hear this.”

Gnashing her teeth Maliyah tries to claw his leg since it was the closest thing to her. Before her nails could even reach he presses a button on a device wrapped around his wrist. Pain immediately seizes her back and causes her to cry out as she curls up into a ball. Blissfully the pain doesn't last long once again but Maliyah just lays there; shaking and panting.

“What….” Maliyah’s voice was nothing more than a raspy whisper, barely even heard to her own ears.

Aulus chuckles and stands upright. “Did you _really_ think we would let the famed Eikon Slayer run around the Royal Palace without putting some form of restraint on you? We are not as negligent as you would think.”

Tensing as Aulus’ fingers drift back over to whatever device was on his wrist he taps it with a finger; pain wracking through her body once again before it all slips away.


	2. Deal

“Your meal, Ma’am.”

Glancing up from her book Maliyah sees the servant set a plate down on the small table beside the couch she was lounging on. Without another word the servant leaves, leaving Maliyah to stare at the food resting on the table; her stomach growling to the scrumptious smell.

Of course she was not going to just dig in; not after what happened a few days ago, where she had and it had been drugged to knock her out. Thankfully the meals since then have not had any reactions like that, but she was not going to take her chances.

Looking over to the guard at the door of the big library she motions for him to come forward. The poor sop glances to his companion before moving over to where Maliyah was. Maliyah picks up the plate and then extends it out to the guard.

“Try a bite, please.” She stares at the guard in the eyes, the sharp bite of her gaze told him there was no declining the request.

The guard’s lips curl down, staring at the -rather appetizing- plate of food; immediately raising Maliyah’s suspicions further. After a moment the guard picks up the fork and takes a bite of the dodo meat drizzled with gravy. There was no immediate reaction as he swallows the food, but Maliyah merely sets down the plate after the guard puts the fork back.

“Thank you.” Maliyah opens up the book she had been reading and turns her focus back to that.

Without a word the guard heads back to his post by the door. Absently she gazes down at the pages without really reading; her gaze flicking over to the guard every now and then as she tries to remain inconspicuous about it. Time seemed to stretch for a while before the guard suddenly collapsed to the floor, not even bracing his fall as he hit the ground like dead weight. The other guard immediately turns and kneels by his comrade while Maliyah got up and strolled over to the unconscious guard.

The man was snoring softly, deeply asleep as his comrade turns him to lie on his back. Glancing around down the hallway Maliyah spots movement as someone quickly hides behind the corner of a hallway.

“I’m not going to fall for that trick twice.” She huffs to the hiding figure, speaking loud enough to ensure they hear her. “Tell that Lavender haired Bastard he can keep trying, but he’ll just end up putting more of their own men in the infirmary.”

Turning back with a small huff she returns back to her couch. Opening her book once more to read without much thought; the book one she’s read more than once. There would be no point trying to escape the room, not with whatever magitek contraption they had implanted into her back.

Maliyah was -and still is- rather surprised that they let her roam around as she pleases; granted there were always guards watching her so she was never really unsupervised. As long as she was tractable and didn’t try to go to any restricted areas she could do nearly anything.

She had to resist a snort as she absentmindedly flips to the next page. ‘We are not as negligent as you think we are,’ Aulus had said; yet here Maliyah was, casually sitting in a library when she was a renowned summoner and scholar. It would be easy enough to write down some spells on a blank book and attempt an escape; but again, she reminds herself, no point trying to escape when with a press of a button they could bring her to her knees.

Fire burns in her veins as she grips the book tighter and gnashes her teeth. Damn them. She could try to fight, she could try to escape, but it would be a futile attempt. Thoughts of possibly sneaking into the communications room to send a message to Cid or the Alliance, but first she would need to find said room without drawing suspicion to herself; which was next to impossible in a place literally crawling with guards and servants of the Garlean Empire.

No, she couldn’t risk being hasty. She was not just in the heart of Garlemald, she was in the jaws of the beast itself; their bloody Imperial Castle. Not only was the Emperor most likely here but Zenos as well; and she was in no condition to go toe-to-toe with the Prince once again.

Clapping the book shut she tosses it across the room. It slams into the shelf there before dropping to the ground with a soft thud. Getting up onto her feet she rests the urge to toss the table as well; not wanting to make more of a mess for the servants, especially in the library.

Standing tall as she walks she moves past the still guards out into the hallway. Maliyah’s ear flicks as one sighs in relief as they two move to follow her. The guards should be used to standing for hours on end for sentry duty, though perhaps they were just tired of staring at the same suits of armor in silence.

Maliyah had become quite familiar with the small area she was allowed to roam. The most notable places were the infirmary, the library, and a couple of storerooms with items for the infirmary and other little non-perishable odds and ends. It was smart of them to sequester her off in a far off corner; they could keep her contained and out of the view of the public.

That is, as long as Maliyah abided by it.

“Ma’am.” A guard pipes up behind Maliyah, the sound making her ear twitch as she turns a corner she approaches the unspoken barrier, Maliyah aware of the two guards behind her picking up the pace. “You’re reaching a restricted area.”

Maliyah rolls her eyes as she widens her stride to try and outpace the guards. The hair on the back of her neck prickles as she hears them take out their swords; thankfully they didn't have gunblades, so she would only have to deal with them if they got close enough.

“I’m well aware.” Pulling up her sleeve lightly she traces the tattoo on her forearm with a finger, the shapes lighting up as she traces them. The magic heats up and burns her skin, the pain helping shape a smile on her face.

As they approach the end of the hall Maliyah’s whole body was tense, coiled to move at the first hint of them attempting to attack. She watches them over her shoulder from her peripheral vision as she crosses that invisible line. The two guards lunge at her, trying to cut her legs or tail, but Maliyah surges forward into a run. One of them curses behind her as she turns and flings her arm towards him. The magic jolts forth as Saphi flies through the air, the blue carbuncle smacking right into one of the guard’s faces as Maliyah spins on her heel to keep running forward.

Dashing down the long hall she glances around for any sign of reinforcements; or at least any stray guards around the area. There were a few here and there, but thankfully they were easy to avoid; her small frame squeezing into hiding spots easy enough. Unlike last time she wasn’t aimlessly wandering; this time she had an idea of where she needed to go.

Waiting for a moment she closes her eyes to gather her bearings, sensing that bastard’s aether further in the facility she huffs. Opening her eyes she glances to make sure no one is around before she leaves her hiding spot. Slowing down and taking her time she checks every corner and hall before she advances further. She couldn't hesitate for too long, otherwise she risks running into a group of guards; or worse.

A shiver runs up her spine as the hairs on the back of her neck stand up. Before she could process what, or even turn around to see who, something smacks her hard on her back. The sheer force of the blow having her kiss the ground. Groaning to the sharp pain rippling up her spine she struggles to prop herself up on her elbows. What the fuck…?

Before she could process what happened there was a boot colliding with the back of her skull; sharp pain radiating across the place she was struck before she passes out.

><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><

Maliyah’s skull throbs which slowly bringing her out of unconsciousness. Clinking of utensils on a plate reach her ears, which flick a few times before she opens her eyes. Blinking the blurriness away she sees she was sitting at a small table; a pressure around her pelvis telling her she was strapped into said chair. Glancing across the way she sees Aulus casually cutting into a piece of dodo meat, his movements slowing as his gaze drifts up to her.

“Good to see you awake.” Aulus sets his fork and knife down on his plate so he could fold his hands up by his chin. “For a few moments I was afraid he had hit your head too hard.”

Biting her tongue to hold back a groan she scowls at him, looking down to her waist she sees the wrapped magitek cords around her and the chair. Maliyah shifts a bit but it only presses further onto her, the cords not stretching or loosening at all. Turning her head with a minute eye twitch she looks around the unfamiliar room. 

It was some kind of solar. The small table having two more rather cushioned chairs at the sides; just like the one Aulus and she were in. The ivory curtains were covering the windows but still letting in some light. Magitek lamps were on to give more light to the room so the occupants could see. Bookshelves lined the wall in the back and there were other little decorations: a small table, vases with flowers, portraits, all the works you would expect in a respectable study.

“Your stomach was growling while you were asleep.” Aulus’ voice snaps Maliyah’s attention back over to him. “Go ahead and eat, you must be famished.”

Turning her gaze down to the plate of food she notes that it was all finger food. Not a single utensil within reach and nothing hard -like an apple- that she would be able to chuck at him. Without hesitation she pushes the plate away from her.

“I’m not eating it.” Maliyah the nudges the plate towards him. “Who knows what you’ve put into it.”

Aulus chuckles in his seat and Maliyah crosses her arms. “If there’s something you want just say it. I’m not going to eat your tainted food you bastard.”

He leans back in his seat and folds his hands on his lap. The pose reminding Maliyah of how he sat on his stupid magitek chair which only made her want to sock him. Aulus remains quiet for a moment, as if enjoying the growing ire of the captured Miqo'te across from him.

“How much do you know about the power you possess?” Aulus breaks the silence his gaze even and curious as he watches Maliyah.

Maliyah’s nose crinkles as she huffs. He wasn't the first -and most likely not the last- to ask that question. It shouldn’t have been a surprise that this scientist was also curious about the echo; especially since he pretty much ripped her soul out of her body during their fight.

Keeping her mouth closed Maliyah gives a nonchalant shrug, not gracing his questions with an answer. Aulus doesn't seem phased by the silence; in fact, it only seemed to make him more pleased. The lavender haired man leans forward and rests his elbows on the table, resting his chin on the back of his folded hands.  
“I know that we have not gotten off on the best foot,” Aulus states, “But as people of science, of truth, I thought that perhaps we could put the past behind us. Especially considering you will be staying here for the foreseeable future.”

Resisting the urge to throw the plate at his face she dug her nails into her arms. “So due to circumstances I am to be your little guinea pig; but why should I agree? I may be a prisoner here but I have no obligation to let you use my body as you please.”

“You would be compensated for your contributions,” Aulus hums, his ruby eyes scrutinizing her as he nonchalantly speaks. “For example, should you wish to see more of the castle, even procure a weapon from the stock Garlemald has, you would be able to do that; as you would technically be employed under myself. You would not be able to leave without guards of course, but you would be free to roam as you wish; granted you don’t get the urge to attempt an escape of course.

“Additionally, if you were to willingly become a part of this study, we would no longer need to put in additional ‘spices’ to your food. So you would no longer have to have your poor guards taste test your food for anything unwanted.”

Maliyah couldn't lie, the offer was tempting. But as much as she loathed the caged existence she still had her pride, and she was no fool. The stipulations he was giving her were not something a scientist of his standing could provide.

“I’m no fool.” Maliyah huffs, leaning back into her chair as she crosses her legs. “What you promise is not within your purview to grant. As you so graciously reminded me before, you Garleans are not as negligent as I would think.”

The corner of Aulus’ lips twitch upwards further as Maliyah hears the near reverence in his tone. “Prince Zenos himself has given me permission to speak on his behalf, and so I assure you that any requests made here will be fulfilled.”

So this was Zenos’ plan all along. It was not a secret that the Garlean Prince was interested in the echo, much like how Gaius van Baelsar was. Zenos hadn’t killed her in Ala Mhigo because he saw a potential asset to further his own goals; though that was just speculation. 

As loathe as she was to admit it, the deal was too good to pass by. Divulging and giving information about the echo would be the biggest betrayal to those of Eorzea, but it would give her the opportunity to not only learn and potentially sabotage their plans, but to also get closer to Zenos. She had no hope of killing him herself as she was, but if she could observe him more she can learn how he worked and fought to better exact her vengeance.

“Before I agree to any of this, I want to know the details of this resonant program.” Maliyah huffs and uncrosses her arms; folding them on her crossed legs. “Depending on what you would have me do I will either add my own stipulations or outright deny it all together.”

Aulus’ grin is full blown on his face; his whole body eagerly leaning more towards her. “Then allow me to enlighten you on our research. As you know, Garleans are unable to use magic as you or I can. This genetic setback is what the resonant program aims to fix. With the resonance project we aim to alter the genes of garlean test subjects to allow them to use magic.”

“And how do you expect this ‘resonance’ to be able to do that?” The whole idea sounded ridiculous to Maliyah. The echo doesn't give the ability to use magic. All the echo does is give her annoying flashes into the past and protection from Primal influence. So the correlation between the two sounded like nonsense

“We already have a test subject who has successfully completed the process and is able to use magic beyond the normal limit.” Aulus states. “In fact, the enhancement is so strong that the effects are quite similar to the echo that you possess… Hence why we would like to study you; to see what differences there are between the Echo and the Resonance.”

Maliyah purses her lips as the information processes in her mind. The success they must be talking about is Fordola. Fordola was an Ala Mhigan though, not a Garlean, so his excitement over the success of it shouldn’t be so prominent. Especially considering Fordola was defeated and captured; probably rotting in the cells of the resistance.

“So what would you have me do then? Would you encase me in one of your containers like you had the Lalafellin woman?” Maliyah taps a finger against the back of her hand. “Because if that is what you want, I won't agree.”

Aulus chuckles lightly and shakes his head. “No no. That was just to have a blueprint for the gene alteration. We have that information already set and locked…. No. What we need from you is more practical data; field data.”

Maliyah’s eyebrow raises slightly. “So you would send me out on the field with this Resonant user to gauge the difference? Wouldn’t sending the vaunted Warrior of Light to the field of battle be an extremely high risk?”

“We have all of that already prepared.” Maliyah leers at Aulus at his vague wording. Her leer only eliciting a shrug from the man. “We have a unit selected to accompany you on your ‘excursions.’ I will be accompanying as an observer, so should you attempt anything you will receive a rather shocking experience again.”

Frowning at the reminder Maliyah doesn’t say a word. They deeply thought this through, and as much as she hated it she had to applaud their effort. Even the Scions wouldn’t have been this thorough about it.

“So.” Maliyah’s attention snaps over to Aulus as he speaks. The grin on his face showing he already knew what her answer would be. “Now that you have all of the information. Do you agree to the terms?”

Pausing to think on it for a few more moments, she moves and crosses her arms on the table in front of her. “Not yet… Who’s in this special unit that I’m assigned to?”

Aulus’ grin wavers for a moment and Maliyah couldn't help the hint of a grin that tweaks at the corner of her lips. “The unit you will be comprised of will have the specialist field medic Vontula kir Aereius, a skilled military veteran Nastiir oen Lorium, and Prince Zenos yae Galvus will make up the core group. A squadron or two of other soldiers may accompany you both from time to time if the need arises.”

“Hold on. You’re letting the crown prince accompany an exceedingly dangerous enemy of Garlemald?” Maliyah hums as she leans forward. “Doesn’t he have more responsibilities as a Legatus and prince that he needs to be focusing on?”

“It was his idea to make you a part of this research; whether willing or not. He has the authority to do many things, and as the only known person to bring the vaunted Warrior of Light low it would make sense for him to accompany you; to ensure that you are kept controlled in unknown environments.”

As irksome as the truth of his words were, it was still rather incredulous to believe that Zenos -even as the prince- was able to convince the Emperor to let them just let her wander on a whim; even with guard supervision. There has to be something else involved, something that most likely even Aulus didn’t even know. Also for him to just be casually toting the Warrior of Light into battle would surely get the attention of pretty much every enemy of Garlemald to try and launch a rescue mission.

Though even if they tried she doubt the rescue mission would even have a chance of success. Not only would they have to traverse the malms of distance between them, somehow evade patrols and military stations within the country and city, but also have to infiltrate the most heavily guarded facility in Garlemald. Even if by some miracle they managed that, they would still have to yank out the damned device they implanted in her for her to truly be free.

Not that being with the Scions and Resistance was much more free anyway.

“.... One last question.” Maliyah pokes the food on the plate, the jello wiggling to the touch. “Where are you going to be doing these field tests?”

“We don’t have the first test set up yet. So until then you are free to wander around and do as you wish until you are called upon.” 

Maliyah hums lightly and taps at the jello with her finger as the new information sits heavily in her mind. “... Thank you for so generously answering my questions. As for my response to your proposal, I will say yes. But any and all data collected during the field tests are to be shared with me, and there will be no spying on me. The guards are fine, but no ninjas or recording devices, understand?”

Aulus chuckles but nods his head. “Understood.” He gets up, his plate of food cleanly eaten, and moves over towards Maliyah’s left side. 

As he approaches Maliyah sits up straight -the restrain digging more into her waist due to the movement- and she twists her upper body to be angled towards him. Aulus grins down to her as he outstretches a hand. “I look forward to the progress we will make together.”

Leering at the hand proffered to her she follows his arm up to his face. Staring unblinkingly at him she takes his hand slowly and grips it tightly. “LIkewise.”

With a quick bounce of their hands the deal was made binding. Maliyah lets go of his hand and he continues to the door, leaving with not another word. A few moments after he leaves her two bumbling guards come inside; one with a good deal of scratch marks along his face and helm. One was generous enough to undo the restraint around her waist and she immediately takes the opportunity to get up and twist her waist. 

“Ma’am.” The voice of the guard catches Maliyah’s attention with a flick of an ear, but she continues her stretches. “We should get you back to your room.”

Maliyah snorts and stretches her arms high above her head. “I don’t have to go anywhere I don’t wish to go. I’m going for a walk, and you are free to join me.”

Without another word she stalks out of the door and into the hallway; her two guards behind her scurrying to catch up as she explores the castle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promise it gets exciting after this XD  
> Thank you to all who read this chapter and I hope you enjoyed it! ^^
> 
> Edit: Hey! ^^ so I added more to the chapter and edited a few bits that weren’t so correct. Sorry that it took so long @-@

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! i’m Hoping to be fairly regular with this series o3o so i’ll At least try to post a chapter (at the very least) once a month.


End file.
